


Armitage Hux x Reader - Advice

by Captainphasmaenthusiast



Series: Star Wars x Reader [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, kylo ren is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainphasmaenthusiast/pseuds/Captainphasmaenthusiast
Summary: Request: Hello!!! I would love a General Hux x Fem!Reader where he turns to the reader in a time of need. Like the reader is his confidant and listens to him when he rants and he considers her advice. Thank you, and welcome!!! From one Hux writer to another ❤❤❤A/N: Yessss, I absolutely loved writing this! Our poor baby deserves some love too and I adore the idea of him having another person that he can trust. Thank you for submitting this!Pairing: Armitage Hux x ReaderSummary:  General Hux seeks comfort from the reader after a particularly stressful meeting with Ren. As he opens up about his problems an unresolved tension starts to come to the surface.Warnings: Some very mild naughty wordsWord count: 1.2K
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader
Series: Star Wars x Reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750501
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Armitage Hux x Reader - Advice

The meeting should've been over for about half an hour, which made you grow more anxious by the second. You were used to hearing a firm knock coming from your door and seeing the face of your favorite red-headed general after these kinds of meetings, so the absence of this routine-like situation made you think that something might've happened to him.

You tried to get your mind off of imagining all the worst-case scenarios that could happen in a meeting with him in the same room as Ren and prepared some Tarine tea. He might be stubborn sometimes when it came to the Commander, but he would never do anything that could harm himself in the process.

The General and you were friends - you'd even say good friend - since you met him at the Academy. From then on you joined the First Order together and claimed the ranks at an equally fast pace. He saw you as his equal - in your personal life and in your workplace -, which was a refreshing thing, considering how other generals or officers treated you. They saw you as a weak and unworthy associate, that only reached her goals because the general took a liking in her.

Hux thought of you way higher than he'd like to admit. He liked the way you listened to him when he was ranting about some mess-ups of his subordinates or a tantrum thrown by Kylo Ren. He liked that you gave him advice and shared his pain, but also his joy. He liked how you handled the problems that got thrown in your way, you didn't react too quickly, but neither did you overthink your actions. They were coordinated, but swift. He liked how you always seemed to see the good things in every situation, even in him.

He could go on and on about the things he liked - or loved - about you, but he could never tell you. Even though you were his most trusted confidant and dearest friend, he'd never tell you about how he actually felt about you.

A firm knock on your door, made you spill a little bit of tea on your counter next to the cups you prepared, but you didn't care much. You roamed through the tiny kitchen to get to the door, which opened with a slight hiss. In front of you stood - not the stern General Hux -, but an exhausted and overwhelmed Armitage Hux.

"I'm sorry for coming so late, I know that you probably have to finish your work and I don't want to bother you." He mumbled, stumbling over his words constantly. Man, you must look way more tired than you thought you did.

"Tidge, don't worry. Come on in, I made tea for us." You said, taking his hand and guiding him to the sofa in your compact living area. He sat down, putting his coat on the armrest next to him and he watched you moving around the kitchen to get the tea and sit down on the free space next to him.

"So, what did our beloved Commander Tantrum do this time, to make you look this exhausted?" You asked while he took a sip from his hot tea.

"Don't get me started!" You got him started.

He rambled on and on about how Ren did his best to make him look like a fool, how much he hated his heated decisions, and what an idiot in general he was. You listened intently, sometimes putting in your grain of salt or a snarky comment to cause a discrete smile to appear on his lips. Oh, how much you loved to see him smile. How much you'd love to be the reason for his smile. But these thoughts stayed inside your head, glad that Kylo Ren was the only one on this ship, that was able to read minds.

"He just makes me feel so...so worthless! Always doing his best that I look like a fool standing next to him. I don't think I'm able to do my position justice anymore." This made your heart fall. You knew that he was quite self-conscious, but this was something new. You moved forward, inching closer to him on the sofa, resting your hand on his thigh.

"Don't say that. Just because the Supreme Leader's lapdog is throwing a fit doesn't mean that he has any right to talk down to you like that. In the end, the soldiers are going to respect you and not him because you worked hard for your position, Ren didn't. You're worth way more than he could ever dream of. Trust me."

He adverted his gaze to not meet yours anymore. You could tell that this situation was more than embarrassing to him. Opening up wasn't his strong suit, another memento from his abusive past and present. If you could just make him realize that he wasn't as insignificant as he felt.

Without thinking about it you grasped his face and turned it so that he had to look at you again. His seafoam colored eyes stared deep into yours now.

"Hey, listen to me. You shouldn't care about how he thinks of you. It doesn't matter, he's just a boy in a mask trying to imitate his granddaddy. Focus on yourself and your goals, you will succeed. You are a natural leader and he won't be able to change that. Ever."

He was powerless. Now more than ever. Not against Ren, Pryde, or even Snoke, but you and your goddamn charm. So he decided to take your advice.

He leaned forward, your face being only a few inches away from his own, as his lips moved to meet your own. At first, you were confused and stiff, since everything moved unexpectantly fast, but your awkwardness eased as you started to kiss him back.

As he pulled away, he looked rather shocked by his loss of control and he started to scoot away from you fumbling to cover the blush drawn across his cheeks.

"I am so sorry, that was very unprofessional of me to do. I'm not sure what has gotten into me. If that made you uncomfortable, we shall never speak of it again. I hope that this faux-pas didn't damage our professional or personal relationship."

Your head was spinning in bewilderment, as you tried to comprehend what he was trying to apologize for. The logical part of your brain was looking for a reassuring answer, but the moronic part of your brain was only able to give him a way less professional remark.

"Do it again."

Even though he looked like he wasn't sure if he heard you correctly, he followed your order and kissed you again. This time it was way longer to be just a little mistake. This time you were the first to pull away and he could only look at you in absolute adoration.

"You know, I always try to follow your advice and I think this was long overdue."


End file.
